An Inciting Treat
by SpiraMeiAri
Summary: The king of vamperin is happily married to his queen and even though they have a daughter the queen is still a virgin how can this almost lustful day end. By the way this is my first fanfic ever


AN INCITING TREAT

Everything seemed normal at the castle located on the east of bangle and desh near the calm lake of nunya bisnuss. The queen was out looking for her favorite treat , while the King was plotting something devious. Claudia the lovely princess of the Vampiren was running but why,  
why was this beautiful girl running in a well guarded castle that reason is a very good reason. It was coming and by it we are talking about her,  
the sadistic 5 foot 8 inch maid that loved playing with the princess at any time. Claudia decided the best place to hide was in her parents room.  
Claudia quietly opened the door and closed it after hearing the hum of the sadistic maid come closer to the door.  
With her quick thinking she scrambled under her parents bed while the heavy cover concealed her from the evil maid. The room got deathly silent and with a loud creak the huge oak doors open and the sound of heels clicked along the ground in a rhythmic pattern and a soft voice could be heard. "Mistress Claudia it is bath time." the voice seemed as soft as silk but the princess knew her true intentions. With no warning the king strolled into his room and asked the maid to leave. He knew what she was doing and was not about to interfere their is a legend about that maid.  
Back in the old days she was known as spira. Spira Mei Ari the dominatrix of eastern vamprien command her military tact and drive proved well against her foes and she showed no mercy. Spiras favorite part of her job was the torture and mutilation chamber hence the the title the dominatrix of eastern command.  
Soon she was discharged once torture was out lawed and was soon picked up as the maid, a secret guardian for their dear child and she was given a new name.  
Conswala manolo the third was her new in-titled name and that name pissed her off. the maid strolled out not even bowing to the king and shut the door while walking out. Sho walked over to the bed and placed a silver platter their and hid behind the curtains and again the door creaked open Claudia hearing this under her parents bed made her shiver. One black heel stepped through then followed by a the front of her black dress. The queen fully stepped through and was visible to the eye she was beautiful her black hair glistened in the light and made it look like long strands of shimmering silk, her eyes light blue as the ocean, her face feminine and very sleek, her lips are plump and soft very kissable, her black eye-shadow, mascara, and lipstick complement her beautiful long black dress that was mostly see through the lace ran down her snowy skin like a flood of black waiting to reveal her curved thighs and pristine supple legs. shock was on the young queens face as she saw the silver platter and saw the engraving on it. She rushed over and lifting the silver lid off the platter to reveal not the snack she was looking for but a note " My dear you know i love you with all my heart and everything even the riches of our kingdom cant compare to the love i have for you." She put her hand up to her chest and looked at the note in aww. Sho slowly sneak out of the cetains and tip toed behind the awing queen and grabbed her by her waist making her yelp from fright. Sho smiled while the queen squirmed around in his big arms and when she lifted her head up that was his perfect opportunity. With precision sho started to kiss along the nape of her neck and soon began to go past her nape to the side where he then slowly nibbled and and suckled causing the queen to give out a gasp."Sho im not ready." kaoru said with a soft whisper of a voice." I know your a virgin my dear but don't fear we shall not go to far i promise my love." he said with a supple voice making the queen melt at hearing this.  
Claudia under the bed was freaking out mom and dad having sex that was unheard of ever in the castle even the staff dident gossip about it. Yes Claudia knew she was adopted when found by the king and queen in the cabbage patch but she loved them and considered them her true parents. Sho turned his queen around and began to nibble at the middle of her neck and with the other hand placed on her soft tender breast. Kaoru let out a soft moan as the king began to cup her breasts in his hand and with one move he slowly played with the tender nipple. The queen slowly pushed her self on to her loving husband as he kept working her sensitive spots. The king slowly placed his queen on the bed and stroked her thighs and began to move them slowly. The king stared down at his queen is disbelief her face was bright red with her thighs spread open wide for him so she her black laced panties. he could stare at her all day in this form of manner but he noticed one thing his pants were getting painfully tight. Claudia under the bed was freaking out hearing her mother moan and her father like this is horrid but its better than HER. " quit staring at me its embarrassing." her voice was soft and tainted with the sound of embarrassment. The king smiled and rolled his hand up to her her feet and took off her shoes then next his hand slid her dress off exposing her black lace panties and and bra that had a tiny purple bow on them. Kaorus blush intensify and her eyes turned the other way as her bare snowy skin was exposed to the cold for all to see. The king took off his shirt exposing his chest and got on top of his queen and began to suckle on one of her breasts. Kaoru nipple was sworld around in Sho's mouth but also lapped around and even teased with his teeth.  
The queen stared at her lover with the semi long black hair and his fair tan skin he was perfect but maybe she would let him go as far with her as she liked on this day. his long hand cupped the other breast twisting the nipple while his other hand twisted down her side and in the between her legs. Kaoru gasped as he ran his fingers over her panties. With two fingers he rubbed her panties causing friction on her making her quiver under him as he suckle and teased. kaoru decided to let sho go as far as he wanted. Right when he was going to undo his pants the door slams wide open the king and queen look up in surprise but Claudia knows who it is and in her ind she screaming oh shit.  
"MISTRESS I KNOW YOUR IN HERE" the voice seemed purely demonic the maid had barged in on their moment and in total shock the couple looked at her with walked right passed them to the side of the bed then with out warning flipped it over sending the couple flying with it. Claudia screamed as she was dragged out of the room by king and queen just looked at each other in utter shock seeing that Claudia was in the room and even under the bed.  
from the hall you can hear spira yelling " EVERYONE SHES FINALLY GETTING DICKED DOWN." then the heavy wooden door slams shut and the king and queen gather there clothing and run after them to set things right.

FIN FAN-FICTION MADE BY- SpiraMeiAri muses- Sho-chan, Kaoru, Claudia, and Me these are real people and no i do not own them well not yet anyway ;3


End file.
